fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsubaki Orphne
|name=Tsubaki Orphne |kanji=ツバキ・オルフィン |romaji=''Tsubaki Orufin'' |alias='Teachery' (裏切り Uragiri) The Black Witch (黒い魔女 Kuroi Majo) Rogue God (悪党神 Akutō-shin) |status=Active |race= |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender=Female |age=50+ |blood type= |education= |hair color=White |eye color=Gold |vision= |skin tone= |height=5 ft 11 in (1.80m) |weight=66 kg (145lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation=Torched Heaven D.O.O.M |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation=Dark Mage Leader of D.O.O.M |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Pyren (Younger Sister) Polly (Younger Sister) |magic= Genesis |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Angetsu |debut= |image gallery= }} Tsubaki Orphne (ツバキ・オルフィン Tsubaki Orufin) is a powerful dark mage from Torched Heaven. She is the most powerful member of the Nine Circles of Hell. She is also the leader and creator of D.O.O.M. She is known in the Nine Circles as the sin Teachery (裏切り Uragiri). She is the child of a God, though the domain that said God rules over is unknown. Appearance Tsuabki initially appears as very small petite, cute, young girl with long, white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She wore a long black and red dress with many layered ruffles on the skirt and sleeves, she also liked to wear multiple ribbons for accessories. Personality Earlier on she was a very quiet and kind. Tsubaki has a sinister, twisted, and methodical personality, able to coordinate multiple plans simultaneously. She is manipulative and exploits people at her leisure, under the guise of a sweet innocent girl. She is very intelligent and plans many moves ahead of her opponent. Perhaps due to her confidence, she has a calm and condescending demeanour, confident even when things do not go her way. Her sin is treachery. Relationships History Magic & Abilities Tsubaki, despite initial appearances is an immensely powerful individual, more powerful than the entirety of Torched Heaven, even Yuma, the king of Trivia. Physical Capabilities Demigod Physiology: *'Immense Strength': Though her strength is not on par with the likes of gods and her main abilities being her mastery of magic, Tsubaki is capable of performing superhuman feats of strength. *'Immense Speed and Reflexes': *'Immense Durability': *'Longevity': *'Healing factor': As part of being a Demigod, Tsubaki is able to heal exponentially faster than any other human being can. She can heal wounds, lacerations, broken bones and when she is at full strength, even damaged organs. Magical Abilities Master Magician: Tsuabki has had many years to expand her knowledge of magic and has gained a vast arsenal of power spells in her many years on earth. She is an especially powerful and skilled psychic, using her mastery of physics in a multitude of ways to an extremely high level. Her knowledge about psychic powers is also as vast as her skill in wielding them. Her powerful magic can influence, control and damage beings as powerful as Beezlebub. *'Energy Manipulation': Tsubaki can create, shape and manipulate energy to an incredible and versatile extent. *'Shape Shifting': Like a number of gods, goddesses or other divine or supernatural beings, Tsubaki possesses highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. She is able to adopt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even potentially inanimate objects. *'Telekinesis': Tsubaki can levitate objects and people and propel or manipulate them however she wishes using her mind. She can lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. *'Telepathy': Tsubaki is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and other creatures with higher order intelligence. The range at which she can perform these feats greatly surpasses that of even the most talented telepath's. In battle, it's possible for Tsubaki to read her opponent's mind, so that she can predict their movements. She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. This was originally believed to be a illusion magic, but is a small part of her broad ability with telepathy. She often uses this like one would use Thought Projection, creating copies of herself or others to interact with the physical world. She can project psychic bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, causing them great pain, knocking them unconsciousness or even forcing the victim into a vegetated state and can erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and the minds of others. Tsubaki can create a telepathic link between multiple people to allow others to telepathically contact each other with her as a liaison. she could project herself into someone's mind and enforce her will upon them, making them do her every bidding, allowing her to even use them as a puppet of sorts, seeing what they see, feeling what they see etc. This is different to mind control in that she actively possesses the body of her target instead of just taking away their free will. *'Teleportation': Tsbuaki can use this magic to teleport herself and/or others to any given location instantaneously. She has such a great deal of control over this magic she does not need to physically touch whoever or whatever she is teleporting, she need only picture them in her mind. She could teleport a large group of giants from one country to another very easily. Gargantuan Magic Power: As the most powerful member of the Nine Circles of Hell, the leader of D.O.O.M and the child of a God, Tsubaki possesses an absurd amount of magical power, recognized by others to be entirely... *'Expert Etherano Control': Tsuabki has masterful control of etherano and the energies of the body and mind allowing her to perform many great feats. Magic Genesis (ゲネシス Geneshisu): Spells Assorted Others Equipment Angetsu (闇月 '' Dark Moon''): Is Tsubaki's cursed blade... Gallery Quotes Trivia *Her name, Tsubaki when written as (椿) means Camellia, which is a flower that is part of the Theaceae family, just like both of her sisters. *Orphne is taken from the figure of the same name in , a nymph in service to , God of the Underworld. Behind the Scenes